Va Fail
by Steelshade
Summary: An indulgant answer to 'where's Iorveth' in Wild Hunt. Beginning after the events of Loc Muinne, and eventually moving backwards through the Witcher 2 retrospectively.
1. Prologue

_This isn't anything serious, and not too long thought out, so I'm not sure how far I'll be taking it. But if it can entertain even a few people, and satisfy anyone else who finds themself missing everyone's favorite Aen Seidhe, then I'm happy. A few plotlines buzzed together while I played through Wild Hunt, and I needed something to do on a plane ride, so.. Here we are._

* * *

Frigid mountain air was a welcome travelling companion to Iorveth, a bright refresher when compared to the most recent climates his journeys had paired him with. The forests around Flotsam weren't all that bad, the humidity and vast depth of them being the only things about it that wouldn't be counted as negative. Vergen was a breath of fresh air from the dense wood as well as the long campaign of dealing with the dh'oine of Flotsam. But with Vergen came the strange and unpleasant smells of the eternal battle that wrought among the mists in the fields just beyond the dwarven hold. At least the elf was able to escape that for a time when he had set out to gather the other scoia'tael units.

As he strode along a deer path leading to the next tiny mountain town, the thoughts of where he had been prior fizzled away with the brisk air that filled his lungs. His hair, finally free of his infamous red head covering, bustled about his face and ears. It had grown much longer than he realized. Though, spending six months in fitful unconsciousness on what should probably have been his deathbed would advance that perception quite a bit. He liked it a bit longer than normal. It served to hang and cover his scars when the wind didn't whip it out from his face. The shaggyness made the binding of his simple eye patch more discrete, as well.

The months of bed rest had taken a toll on his muscles, especially his legs, which Iorveth was made to realize in full when he had first set out to find her. The going was slow at first, far slower than he wanted. The frustration with the pace burned still, though his strength had nearly returned to full. She had a month's advance on him, and a fleeted foot sparked by the fire to run and escape. Isolation was her solace, and the mountains alone could calm her heart, Iorveth knew. She surely desired her old mountaineering ways, away from wars and the pain of watching her loved ones suffer. Watching him walk to the edge of death. Her visions had begun spiraling with her distress, he knew. It started shortly after that day in Loc Muinne when Iorveth had been caught in an almost fatal trap, only to suffer intense magical wounds and pain. He was sure his suffering was the cause of her 'mind-spikes,' as she called them: when her strong negative emotions affected her gift of intuition and mild foresight. He had seen it. Their connection caused him to have strange, painful dreams all throughout his recovery at Vergen while she had cared for him after Triss left, and feared for him greatly. He understood why she fled. He could only imagine the effects her mind-spikes had, having experienced them only secondhand. Rarely when he drifted off in the short hours he allows himself on his pursuit, he dreamt of her again. Clues. Tracks. But lately, always great pain, which worried him. Each time he awoke from them in a cold, heart-pounding sweat, he set out with more haste than the last.

Iorveth would find her, this he knew. Travelers in these mountainous lands were few and memorable, and almost every village on this particular route, from the valleys to the low peaks, had seen a dark-haired elven ranger with tanned skin and dusky eyes pass through, and could point him down the path she took. The number of days passed since she'd been seen in passing were growing shorter and shorter. He was finally making headway. He may even reach her before civilization thinned to nonexistence, and her trail would be far less clear.

The increase of bandit tribes as he advanced deeper into the mountain range would have concerned him, if her skills hadn't continually reminded Iorveth over their time together that she wasn't a warrior of little skill and lesser conviction. It was the monsters and her careless demeanor when dealing with them, that caused him concern. He hoped her struggle with her emotions and her foresight didn't get her into trouble.

For two months he trailed her, gaining on her, and Iorveth was nearly a few weeks behind her at this point, the gap ever-closing. The painful squeeze and leap of his heart was understandably violent, then, when a dwarven goat farmer confirmed the presence of an elven lass of that description currently in the town on the other side of the pass. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But from the highest heights his heart plummeted when the dwarf answered his inquiries about how long she had been there. She had apparently suffered physical injuries some time ago, and was still being cared for. But she was alive, and only a mountain pass away. He thanked the farmer and headed off in her direction, as he had done countless times before. This time, his heart pounded within his chest.


	2. Chapter 1

Light from the midday sun reached even the bottom of the snaking pass for a time as Iorveth traveled through it, and the wind tore fiercely at him. He reached the other side as the sun slipped behind the mountains, and a brookside village lay before him. Human fisherman were making their way from a mountain lake that the rushing stream probably fed into, trout aplenty in tow. Pigs and goats trailed in front of their owners, being herded to pens for the evening, and human children played among the creek's banks. Iorveth caught the attention of all he passed by. New faces, again, were uncommon in these mountainous villages. He found the tavern, where many were congregating after a long day's work. This village was much bigger than most, and even had its own brewery.

"Another elven traveler in such a short time.. What brings ye around?" the portly woman at the bar said in her mountain lilt, as Iorveth approached her.

"The first elf that arrived. I'm looking for her." The woman nodded and nodded as she set out to cleaning a glass.

"Aye, shoulda thought as much. You see Caervo about it, he's the one who's been looking after the poor thing. Set to help us out with some missing villagers, and came back cut up brutal. Drink for ye?" She extended the now-clean glass, setting it down in front of Iorveth with a thud. He declined with a dismissive shake of his head..

"Where can I find Caervo?"

"Top 'o the village. Follow the path through town straight up the hill, he's the great big cabin at the top. Should be back from hunting any time now, if he's not come back already."

"Thank you," Iorveth said, before leaving the tavern with haste. Following the barkeeper's instructions found him indeed in front of a large cabin at the highest point of the village, built against a stark and jagged cliff. Before he could approach the door, a voice sounded behind him.

"Come for the girl, eh, elf?" Iorveth turned, and a gruff dh'oine stood behind him, longbow strapped to his back and hares hanging from his belt. He was built heavily, with a prominent gut and large arms. Blood from game old and new stained his hunting-dirtied clothing, and two other men flanked him.

"You're Caervo?" Iorveth asked shortly, not answering. The human's eyes narrowed slightly for a brief moment before he spoke again, and his companions muttered between themselves.

"Aye. Chief of the village. And savior of the elven lass, who remains in my care. Why have ye come, how can I help?" He added the questions in a curt matter, brushing past Iorveth to hang his bow and quiver on the porch. He stood, then, in front of the door, thick arms crossing over board chest. Iorveth was aware the other two were behind him.

"I indeed seek her. She is my companion." A gruff smile flashes momentarily from the older dh'oine.

"I'll be happy to let 'er know you've arrived, and direct you to our famous tavern, where there're always spare rooms. Perhaps she can come see you when she is well."

"I intend to see her now," Iorveth articulated slowly, dark eye matching the dh'oine's smug gaze deliberately. The man moved leisurely down along the porch, arms unmoving from their crossed position as he chuckled.

"She 'as some debts to pay for me care, when she's well enough. I see no reason for you to enter my home. After she do, I'm intent on 'aving her stay a while. Leading the biggest village this side of the range gets mighty lonely, and I've always fancied elven lasses." Iorveth's blood boiled hotly at his words as the dh'oine pushed past the elf and started back down the path. "My men'll see that ye not enter, and escort ye to the tavern, if ye wish. I'm sure you can buy them a drink." Iorveth was left with the lackeys, of whom snickered at this predicament.

"Let's go, elf, off to the tavern," one said, reaching for Iorveth's arm. It was met with thin air as he moved swiftly up the porch. They barked a warning riddled with choice words as he jigged the handle of the locked house. As fast as they spat at him in alarm, his bow was out and loaded with an arrow quivering with rage and the immense force it was being drawn at. They silenced at the action.

"The first dh'oine to follow me through this door will be the first to lose an eye. Now, back off!" His gravelly voiced boomed, and the men staggered backwards. With a swift kick after undrawing the arrow, the door was open, and Iorveth was in to bolt and bar it again. The sound of a woman's voice calling weakly from the other room caused him to drop his bow and seek it. In the other room, a bed rested against the far wall, beside a window. In it, she lay. Eyes hazy, dark hair a mess from unwash and bed rest, she rolled her head towards the door. He stood still in the doorway, allowing her to process, and taking her in with his gaze for the first time since his revelation, and really, for him at least, the first time in 8 months. Her eyes turned from fear, to confusion, finally settling on disbelief. She made a desperate sound, and he closed the distance between them to sit beside her.

"Iorveth..?" she breathed, her voice weak. Her chest heaved as her breathing became irregular and laborious with emotion, her dusky eyes gleaming with tears and pure shock. "Iorveth..!"

"I'm here," he whispered, leaning over her carefully to rest his arms on either side of her head on the pillow. His hands gently cupped her face. She shook her head weakly, abnormally pale skin brushing against his fingers.

"...how..?" Her voice was strained, breathy. "I can't believe.. you're here.." His fingers disappeared into her dark locks as he half-held her, face close above to speak to her softly.

"I followed your trail from Vergen after waking up. Luckily, you left one." Small sobs shook her chest.

"Why?" Her eyes struggled to search his desperately, her voice thick with emotion. He couldn't help but smile softly, smoothing her hair lovingly back from her face again and again in a caress.

"Why?" He repeated, gaze moving all about her face, holding beauty that made his heart squeeze even in her sickly state. His hands rested on either side of her face as he bent to seal the small gap between them, lips pressing firmly against her cracked ones. The kiss was deep, long. Her hands grasped his jerkin at the back, and her tears wetted his hands. He ended the kiss with three small ones, not able to have the moment end quite yet. Her hands remained on his lower back as he moved to look at her again. "I don't wish to be without you. I want to accompany you in the mountains, on your journey, if you'll have me. It's selfish.. But I want to get away and finally rest. With you, Siore." Tears flowed still as she smiled, laughed, even.

"I'm just glad to see you alive," she breathed, hands moving around to rest against his chest, fingers brushing against his jaw. "I wasn't sure I ever would." Iorveth drew himself to her again, kissing her forehead. He allowed Sio some space as she shifted, face screwed up in pain. "We can talk later. I need you to get me out of here.." Iorveth nodded, throwing the bedding back off of her to reveal her heavily bandaged midsection, blood stains seeping through. After retrieving his bow from the front room and checking for activity, he returned to the bedroom to wrench open the window beside the bed. Sio was sitting up, looking nauseous.

"Caervo's men are gathering out front. Hold onto me as best as you can," Iorveth said, slipping an arm underneath her knees and cradling her to his chest. "I believe he's expecting you to repay him with your body," his voice rumbled as he moved with her to the window. She scoffed, gripping his shoulders shakily.

"Repay almost killing me? I need real medical care, he's been keeping me as long as he can by not tending to my wounds properly," speaking made her short-of-breath, and her grasp around his shoulders weakened as Iorveth swung a leg out of the window, and held Sio on his lap as he rested, straddling the sill. "The only part of my body he'll get as payment will be my fist," she wheezed. Iorveth cracked a large smile, resisting the urge to kiss her again.

"Once we get you proper care, perhaps you can repay your debt. First, I need you to hold on tightly, if you can." She nodded, face burying into his neck as her arms slipped around it. As smooth and gently as possible, Iorveth moved his other leg out the window, turned them around to face it, and gripped the windowsill with both hands to lower them to the ground. The drop wasn't far, but the impact was enough to cause Sio to groan a stifled cry into his neck. Iorveth scooped her legs back up and made off into the trees beside the house, off and up a steep goat path.

Sio's joking demeanor quickly dissolved as they traveled on, and Iorveth didn't think she could get any paler. Eventually, she slipped into unconsciousness. He quickened his pace. The path split many times, and he took the branches that went ever up into the mountains. It soon found them at a small outcropping with a shallow cave, overlooking the valley they had fled far below. Evidence of a camp could be seen there. An old fire pit lay before the cave, which looked to be man-made, a shelter carved out of the rock. It was better than anything he could have hoped for. Kicking away branches and leaves that got caught in the shelter, Iorveth cleared it somewhat before laying Sio down near the far cave wall. Thankfully, the wind was moving opposite the entrance, and the cave sheltered them from the biting mountain gales. The last light of the day was slipping from the hills, and Sio wasn't wearing much. He could feel a chill in his fingers. From the neighboring valley on the other side of the mountain, Iorveth spied multiple trails of smoke, indicating another village. Hoping she would remain undisturbed, he began the descent down the path that led towards the village for supplies.

The village the smoke trails belonged to was thankfully home to a healer, whom Iorveth was able to locate quickly. Twice while going between merchants, he almost ran into Caervo's men, who had reached this village, and were searching for Sio and him. Finally armed with enough items to get Sio through the night, he carefully retraced his route back up the mountainside, after making certain he hadn't been seen or followed. At the top where he left her, Sio lay still. The sun had finally gone down completely some time ago, and after setting the bag of goods down beside her, Iorveth crouched to inspect Sio. Beads of sweat covered her brow, but she was frigid to the touch. He set about making a proper bed for her, before building a fire with the brush found around the camp


	3. Chapter 2

For the first time since the summit at Loc Muinne nearly nine months ago, Siore's mind was silent while she slept. It was such a strange feeling to her, to wake peacefully. The glow and heat of a fire flickered before her as consciousness arrived slowly, and her eyes fluttered open. Glancing about, she noted they were in a hollowed out shelter of rock, the fire near the opening, The heat from it warmed her face and shoulders directly, the rest of her tucked underneath a few wool blankets. She peaked beneath them to find clean dressing and wraps on her wounds, and realized the dull pain was gone. Her sickened state seemed to have passed as well. She breathed a sigh of relief, finally able to rest in peace. Beyond the fire, the light from its flames danced across Iorveth's broad frame, his back to her as he stood outside of the cave. Dark hair, tossed by the wind, reached just past the high collar of his leather jerkin. His long undershirt sleeves were rolled at the elbows. The ends of his longbow could be seen on either side of him from behind, as he rested it in a relaxed position across his legs.

The sight of him standing there sent chills through Sio's chest, shocks of disbelief and joy from the foggy memory of his arrival causing her to hide the eruptive smile in embarrassment among her blankets. She never imagined her feelings for the commander would be reciprocated. She never thought she'd even see him again, whether she'd ever find out if he was alive and well, or otherwise. Those were her worst fears, fears she had tried to run away from. Had to escape from. At least, until they stopped causing her Sight to spiral into something close to insanity.

But that was over, now. As sure as Iorveth was standing guard a few paces away, her mind was quiet, at ease, and her heart fluttered to heights unknown.

Past the broad-shouldered elf, the sky was murky and gray, with only enough light coming from it to suggest it was either a few hours before dawn, or a few hours after dusk Sio had no idea which. Occasionally, a stray frigid breeze slipped inside their shelter, whipping the fire's flames about, and smelling of rain. The telling scent proved true after a few minutes, the sound of rain against rock first coming at a gentle patter before gradually turning into a torrent. Iorveth turned to head in, setting his bow down beside the fire before feeding it a few thick branches to bolster its heat. His eye found Sio's as he approached her, and sat next to her. She gave him a smile from where she lay among her blankets, looking up at him.

"You're awake," he murmured, shifting to lean back on an elbow, close to Sio. "How do you feel?"

"Incredible. I actually thought I might die in that shack. What did you do?" She asked, peering down under the blankets to get another look at the wraps.

"A simple poultice with the proper herbs. Hopefully, those lacerations will be closed up by now." Sio placed a hand on his upper arm, suddenly hoping that her memory of him coming to her rescue, and the way he did it, wasn't part of a fever dream.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me... For even seeking me out," she said. Her heart warmed as he leaned over her to place a kiss on her temple.

"I couldn't help it. I couldn't let you go without telling you how I felt." His gentle tone, his lips brushing against her skin, filled Sio with bliss. He moved away from her to sit upright and reach for a sack that laid beside her. "Your wrap probably needs fresh herbs. May I?"

"Of course," Sio breathed, and struggled to sit up on top of her folded legs. She was surprisingly weak, still. Iorveth moved directly in front of her, hands brushing her hip to undo the bandage that wound around her midsection. Sio grasped his shoulders to maintain balance and steady herself as Iorveth's arms encircled her a few times, unraveling the wrap. It revealed three jagged marks across her stomach and reaching to her side, indeed closed by that point, and smeared with a poultice of healing herbs. With the old bandages, Iorveth smoothed away the lather gently, while Sio bit her lip. Producing a fresh mixture of mashed herbs and petals, he spread them over each claw mark with care, glancing up at Sio once he was done.

"I'm curious what gave you these," he voiced softly, beginning to place and wrap a new bandage around her waist.

"It may... or may not have been a cockatrice fledgling."

Iorveth scoffed.

"You're no witcher, Siore." His tone carried a hint of jest as he tucked the end of the bandage strip into place. She tilted her head down to her lap sheepishly.

"I know... I just wanted to help the village. I thought my Sight was telling me I'd be successful."

A sudden change in the wind brought a gust of cold into the shelter, causing Sio to shiver suddenly. She tugged at the blankets, covering her bare shoulders and goose-bumped arms. Iorveth stood only to move around her bed, between her and the wall they were close to. He reached to yank off his muddy boots, then removed quiver and belt straps to pull his tough jerkin over his head. Sio's cheeks colored when he settled in behind her under the blankets, drawing himself against her gently.

"The rain should keep our pursuers away until you're well enough to move."

"Don't get too close," she chuckled, looking back and up at him from where she sat, "I am terribly dirty." With that, Iorveth encircled an arm across her front, grasping a shoulder in his hand and holding her against him.

"Don't be ridiculous," his voice murmured close to her ear, as he leaned his head down over her left shoulder that he held. "You should be kept warm." Their noses practically touched as they looked at one another, Sio smiling before leaning her head back into his neck and carefully giving him her weight.

"Fine," she sighed, before the happiness bubbling inside her manifested into a giggle she was too slow to stifle. Iorveth guided them both down into the bedding gently, taking care to arrange and situate Sio. He tucked the blankets about her, minding her middle, before lying down behind her. His chest was incredibly warm against her back, the heat seemingly making its way to her cheeks. She curled into a little ball, knees tucked towards her chest, Iorveth's warmth and love surrounding her.

They lay in silence for a few moments, Sio watching the rain drum against the rock outside. Iorveth's arm was draped gently across her, fingers curled at her chest, where she places periodic kisses on his knuckles.

"What time of day is it, now?" She asked. Propped on an elbow behind her, Iorveth's voice sounded just by her ear.

"Dawn. You were unconscious through the night." Shifting, Sio looked up at him.

"You kept watch all night?" He nodded. "Traveled all day prior?" Another nod. A sad smile tugged at her lips as she pulled her arm out of the blankets to cup his cheek lightly. He brought his lips down to her forehead.

"I couldn't sleep much before I found you. Nothing I'm not used to." Her fingers lightly skimmed his jawline, then trailed gently along the jagged scar near his mouth.

"Rest, now. I'll wake you if need be, when need be." With both hands, she moved to relieve him of his eye patch, setting it down before returning to run her hands through his hair. He sighed deeply, sinking down to lay his head beside her, eyes closing, relaxed.

"Alright," he mumbled, Sio lay with him as the rain beat in a constant downpour, and she hoped Iorveth was right about it keeping their pursuers at bay.

Hours passed, but the weather did not. Indeed, it seemingly proved too strong for the mountain men of Ravens Pass village to be out in, and at least enough so to keep them from the mountainside cave. Wide awake from a full night of rest, more than she'd gotten since she left Vergen, Sio lay with Iorveth as he slept. After a time, as the weather outside the cavern let up in force, she tested her strength of standing. She was wobbly at first, muscles still feeling weakened. She felt far better than the day before, at least, and only needed to build her strength back up.

With Iorveth's bow retrieved and placed close beside him where he slept, Sio knelt down to drag his quiver quietly alongside it. She regarded the sleeping elf for a beat, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. She didn't have the heart to wake him; this rest was much needed. After struggling with the decision, she decided against it, not planning on being gone long before returning to watch. Gently, she leaned over him, heart fluttering at the sight of him relaxed and slumbering. Smoothing his hair away from his brow, she bent to touch her lips lightly to his cheek, on top of his scar.

After searching about the bags beside the smoldering fire, she produced a set of sturdy clothing. They were an awkward fit, but would do until she could recover her armor and patch it up. Once dressed properly, Sio crouched to stoke the coals, adding a few of the remaining branches from their measly pile. She had also found a hunting knife among the bags, and with it fastened to her belt, set off to test her strength and hopefully nab a rabbit in its burrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Consciousness crept slowly and gradually upon Iorveth, something that had not happened to him in months. He revelled in it. In the wakefulness that took its time upon arrival, enough so that he was fully aware of the good rest he'd received, even before opening an eye. The comfort of having Sio safe with him, and a place to get good rest was enough to cause him to bury his face in the arm his head was pillowed on, and sigh deeply. The action brought the scent of seared meat to his nose, and his stomach tightened in response. Groggily, he lifted his head to blink about the cave.

Sio sat cross-legged beside the fire, which crackled away. Its flames licked up at a crude spit and the skinned and cooking rabbit it held. His companion was working away at another, near-finished with skinning it and affixing it to another spit. As he leaned up on an elbow, she glanced at him briefly.

"Sleep alright?" she asked, pulling the cooked rabbit from over the fire to replace it with the other raw rodent. Iorveth used one hand to massage his brow as he nodded. She hummed in satisfaction.

"I see you're feeling better," he told her, drawing himself up to sit, elbows on knees.

"Incredibly," she replied with a grin, leaning forward to hand Iorveth the charred morsel. He accepted it. "Regrettably not venison, but.. It should do until I can hunt properly." Iorveth personally found rabbit to be quite tough and stringy, but a meal was a meal, and he'd certainly had worse. It would be filling, and that was all he cared for at the moment.

Iorveth inquired about their ultimate destination between mouthfuls. As Sio tended the conie over the fire, she explained they'd follow rough trails deeper into the Blue Mountains, continually heading north and on toward the sparsely charted mountain valleys beyond. With a sideways look his way, Sio hesitated. Finished with the meal, Iorveth narrowed his eyes slightly at the darkened expression she was giving him.

"I… need to be sure this is what you want," she said softly, "To come with me." Iorveth looked at her squarely.

"I don't make decisions lightly," he replied, his tone more serious than usual. She broke eye contact to look at the fire.

"Yes.. but I don't wish you to regret this one. Nilfgaard marches on the north, threatens the freedom of Upper Aedirn, freedom you fought for. What of Vergen? Of Saskia?" He scowled deeply.

"Nowhere to be found when I awoke," he tossed in a vicious tone, "The emperor's forces lay just outside the city, and pathetic disarray ruled there. What we fought for fled with Saskia, for whatever reason, and I wasn't about to linger for the remnants of a dead and smoldering cause." He spat his words like venom, the truth weighing heavy on his conscience as he spoke. A deeply troubled look darkened Siore's eyes as she stared deeply at the floor. In a more gentle tone, he continued. "I'm done trifling with Nilfgaard. I'm done with the dh'oine and their mindless wars, which serve only to destroy everything around them. I seek respite, now." Her eyes moved up to his, an odd look of yearning in the smoky irises.

"And you really do expect to find that with me?" He reached to take her hand, grasping it as a reassuring gesture.

"I do," he murmured gently, holding the gaze of the woman he believed he may grow to love. Her eyes searched his for a moment, before hope washed among them. Her other hand fell to his chest, fingers spreading about his neck.

"Okay. But... Before we move on... I need to make a stop, first,"

"We shouldn't stay around here much longer, Sio, especially with the weather calming. Where must you go?"

"Caervo's."

Iorveth's gaze hardened again.

"You realize that's the last place we need to be seen."

"And the last place he'll be expecting me. I just need to grab my gear. And... Something very important to me." Iorveth scowled.

"Your gear can be replaced. We need to continue north before more trouble is caused here," he advised in a low tone. Siore stared at the fire resolutely at she turned the spit.

"I'll be returning to retrieve it, regardless, and whether you accompany me, or not. I'll just need to slip in and out. Your cover from the trees would be appreciated." With a sigh through his nose, Iorveth took her shoulder in his hand, squeezing it.

"Fine," he said gruffly, and her eyes moved up to him, bright. "I'll pack up. You eat and gather your strength." Siore nodded, her hand falling on his cheek, before she planted a quick kiss on his unexpecting lips.

"Thank you, Iorveth."


	5. Chapter 4

A thankfully uneventful descent through the trees, back toward Raven's Pass, found the pair of elves once again under the cover of the woods just outside of Caervo's log cabin. It was only late afternoon, but a darkness had accompanied them on their trek. The sky was overcast from the lingering storm, bringing with it a damp chill. It seemed to cling to Iorveth's clothes, bite at his exposed fingers as he sat silently on a low branch, bow in hand. The tree he chose was a young pine, a convenient break in its boughs offered a hidden vantage point of the porch and side window the two had escaped from the day before. Siore was in the process of entering the cabin. They had stayed among the trees for a while after they arrived, scouting the home and getting an idea of where its owner may be. It turned out Caervo was in the cabin at the time, and they stayed until after he had left.

Iorveth kept watch as Siore disappeared behind the cabin, after unsuccessfully attempting the window. After a moment of stillness, his hand brushed the feathers of the arrow he held ready to be notched as movement flashed beyond the window. It was opened, and Sio appeared there, signaling that it was clear before disappearing again. She must have found an entry point in the back of the cabin somewhere, he thought.

Growing more impatient the longer she remained inside, Iorveth waited. Finally, a bag was hauled out the window, then a bow, before Siore hopped down from the sill. She was clothed in her usual gear, causing Iorveth to shake his head at the fact that she took the time to change in there. He watched as she gathered the bow and bag, stringing both on her back as she made a bee-line to the woods. Returning the arrow to his quiver, Iorveth did the same with his bow before dropping from the pine bough to meet her halfway.

His impatience at the situation fizzled at the sight of her with all of her familiar things, eyes as bright as her mischievous smile. She was leaning against a thick oak as he approached her, arms crossed at her chest, and feet crossed at her ankles. He stopped right in front of her, crossing his own arms and tilting his head back.

"See? Off without a hitch."

"Shame. I expected to make pincushions of these dh'oine." Her forehead crinkled as she gave him a sour look, brows drawn.

"A shame, indeed," she muttered, pushing herself from the tree to brush past him and continue through the forest. He watched her hop over a felled tree ahead of him. a smile on his lips. He shook his head once more, then headed off after her.

They made good time through the woods, eventually finding a path that took them back up over the mountain, heading north. Siore told him the creek that ran through Raven's Pass were offshoots from a larger river, that would lead them to another pass, this one marking the way deeper into the mountain range. They had to stop for fairly frequent breaks, so Sio could rest. Her body wasn't quite recovered fully. Surprisingly good time was made, still, and the fiasco at Raven's Pass was left far behind them by the time night fell on that first day.

The creek they were following grew larger already, and they camped along its banks every night when their legs called for rest, and weariness had them yearning for sleep. Wolves and the occasional endrega bothered them only a bit on their journey, thankfully. A week into following the creek found them at a fork in the stream, finally having arrived where it split from the larger river. Their journey continued along it.

They shared meals, and even a sleeping place, when the security of their camp allowed both of them to sleep, sharing heat and gentle caresses. Nothing much changed between them, though, Iorveth feeling almost numb where he knew he should be feeling strong emotion, and Sio becoming very quiet when aware of his emotional distance. It frustrated him, and he knew it saddened her.

During the second week, they found a beautiful spot to camp; the river made a wide bend, cutting around a mountain, and was home to a willow grove. The water on the wide part of the bend, opposite banks to the mountain, flowed slow and lazy. Sio was delighted at the beauty of the spot, calling for an earlier stop for the day and a few days of much-needed rest.

Iorveth stopped to watch her move to the riverbank, a huge smile on her face as she turned to face him.

"Are you alright with staying here a while? Maybe a few days?" she asked, pulling her bag from her shoulder and dropping it to to the ground. Iorveth moved his gaze about the riverside glade, a sweet smell coming from the beds of wildflowers dotting the base of the willows.

"Yes. We're in no hurry, any longer." She beamed again at his reply, before stretching enormously, the cracks and pops from her back audible.

"True," she grunted, working at cracking her neck, "Plus there should be a good fish dinner awaiting us in this river bend. And maybe a bath." She grabbed a strap of her bag and drug it to the base of a willow close to the water and on a grassy rise, Iorveth in her wake. "You get as ripe as a sun-baked carcass after the second week. Which is fast approaching, since you last bathed..."

Iorveth cocked a brow, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he crossed his arms and watched her sink down into the grass between two willow roots.

"You're no meadow daisy," he smirked. She cackled, throwing her arms behind her head, propped on a root and pillowed by a cloak. Iorveth remained standing beside her, arms still over his chest. He looked out across the water, pleased with their grassy, sunny vantage point. It was afternoon, and the warm sunlight glittered atop the smooth surface of the water. Deep inhales of the mountain breezes carried grassy and floral scents, and filled him with relaxation. He closed his eyes and felt the sun bathe his features in warmth. Sio's blissful sigh floated up from at his feet, and he peeked down to find her already snoozing.

A hazy drowsiness ebbed at his own mind as he sat back against the willow, eyelids growing heavier the longer the sun's light soaked into his tired limbs. He gave into the stillness, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the bark. Sightlessly he let his other senses take over, drinking in the smells and sounds of their surroundings while his mind set off to wander.

Listless thoughts soon turned to brew about what they'd left behind, as they often started to ever since he'd left Raven's Pass. An uneasy ache settled itself in his gut, and an anxious flutter followed. Rage at the start of Nilfgaard's war, and his determination to find Sio had spurred him onto this path. Now that those fires had settled, he felt odd. Sometimes he felt free. Sometimes even guilt. Long had he fought wars for his people, against oppression and blind fear, but never had he been free to feel. His fight was always clear, his choices spurred by fire and necessity. He wasn't used to drifting. He hoped he'd grow used to it.

Shaking away his anxious thoughts, Iorveth opened his eye to focus on something else, and glanced down at Sio. The blissful atmosphere seemed to be affecting her positively, he thought, as he watched her limbs twitch occasionally in REM sleep. He snorted softly at her, amused and jealous at the same time. His gaze softened the longer he took in her slumbering features, warmth and a peaceful stillness once again filling his heart to replace the restless emotions. He liked that she had that affect on him, and realized that he would be alright.

A thought struck him, one that he realized he never addressed the whole journey from Raven's Pass. It wasn't entirely important, but the longer he mulled over it while Sio slumbered, the more he wanted to ask her.

"Hey," he voiced, breaking the long silence and extending a boot to nudge at Sio's leg with his foot. She jolted, bleary eyes wide.

"What? What's going on?" She looked around the bank before settling her eyes on Iorveth, propped up on her elbows.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something." Her body language relaxed, and she pulled herself up to sit against the tree beside him while rubbing at her eyes. "What was it that you had to go back to Caervo's to retrieve? You never mentioned it." She stilled, staring down at the grass in front of them as he rested his hand on her knee. A tiny smile rose on her face as she looked away, her hand moving to her chest hesitantly. Her fingers pulled at a thin chain, producing a pendant necklace from inside her shirt. It looked to be some sort of crystal, or gem, though nothing he could identify. It caught the sun's light as she presented it, a blush coloring her cheeks as she looked at him and answered.

"Your dream."


End file.
